Psycho Heart
by problematicAffront
Summary: Content some weird fantasy and sickness also some 18 content for the matter - ' and this is my first fanfiction so don't be so mad if i did something wrong or the story just doesn't add up or WEIRD m'kay?
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Heart

Contents: Weird mental issues, PTSD, Hard Language and raping and other stuff.

A blond girl with a little pigtail was walking down her mansion with a can of oil and a lighter on her hand

?: 'All i have to do is to burn the house down and ran to the town crying'

The girl keeps on walking around her mansion pouring oil on the floor while a maid was walking pass by holding a bucket and a mop.

Maid: "Miss Lucy did you pour this liquid?"

Lucy: "Huh?"

Maid: "this is oil, what are you gonna do with it?"

Lucy: "Oh, This is empty i didn't bring any oil with me."

The maid was confused by what the blonde girl said to her.

Maid: "If you don't mind can i hold the jerry can for you?"

Lucy was froze in place knowing that the maid was getting suspicious on her.

Lucy: "I'm sorry, you were so nice to me but... i can't let you live." *She smiles*

Maid: "What do you mean by that?!" She said in a shocked and confused voice.

Lucy: "Well then." The blonde girl drop the lighter making the mansion on fire in an instant burning everyone inside it.

Lucy: 'That's how much i was hurted when i was in the mansion.' she says to herself with an evil smile on her face. As 1 citizen was hearing what she says and ran off to town screaming that there was a psychotic girl from the Heartfilia family burning down the mansion. And she was taken in an instant to a nearby Asylum for kids who has mental problems.

Nurse: "Killing her own family!? she's just 10 years old!"

Doctor: "that's what the citizen says to me anyways. Just keep an eye on her."

She was escorted to a room with some beds in and over heared the nurse and the doctor's conversation while sitting on her bed, with a face burried in knees motionless. Someone opened the door.

Nurse: "Your name is Lucy right?"

Lucy: *nods*

Nurse: "Come on let's go to the playroom."

The nurse hold Lucy's hand and walked her to the playroom while asking a couple of questions.

Nurse: "Here we are! go meet some friends!"

Lucy: "Why are you ordering me?" She says with a confused face.

The nurse frozed in place hearing what Lucy answered her with cause no one in the asylum had ever talked back that fluently before. The nurse lefted with a shocked and creeped face.

Then 2 boys with a cherry blossom hair and a half naked blach haired boy having a brawl about something.

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SCARF!?" Says the cherry blossomed hair.

"I SAY I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO I EVEN GET MY HANDS ON THOSE SCARF!?" The black haired boy talked back.

As Lucy scanned the room the saw a scarf behind the little box full of blocks. And she walked there getting the scarf.

Lucy: "Hey..Is this your's?''

"Huh? Where did you get that?" The cherry blossomed hair boy said.

Lucy: "it was behind that box over there."

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR SCARF!" The black haired boy says while punching the other boy's head.

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" The cherry blossomed haired says.

He scanned me.

"You don't look liked a sick person." He says.

Lucy: "So do you and the others."

"Well thanks for getting my scarf back! My name is Natsu!." He says introducing his name with a big grin on his face.

Lucy: "I'm Lucy nice to meet you." She says while glaring into a red haired girl talking to the black haired boy that was having a brawl with Natsu earlier.

Natsu: "Huh? who are you looking at? those 2?."

Lucy: "They seemed friendly."

Natsu: "pfrt.. they're monsters called Gray and Erza."

Lucy: "Monsters, huh?" she said with a sarcastic face.

Natsu: "So how did you get here?."

Lucy: "By a police car of course. Duh!"

Natsu: "No i mean why are you sended in here?"

Lucy: "i killed my parents." She says with a calm face.

Natsu: "Tell me about it?." He got shocked when Lucy said she killed her parents with a calm face.

Lucy: "Actually..my mother died when i was 7 and my dad always focused on his work and never pay attention to me.. and now he wanted to sold me for wealth...so i got enough of it and decided to.."

Natsu: "I bet you're father was a horrible person to sold his daughter."

Lucy: "He is..he never cared about me in the first place..so how about you?"

Natsu: "You know..it's the time when you looked at a candle and fantasied it to be a blazing sword..i got obsessed with fire and that happened...i tried to kill myself in my house i was alone and i was taken by an orphanage for 5 years and got abandoned for some reason so i lived by myself while supplied by a farmer nearby..he was so kind to me and i killed him when i was holding the candle..i was fantasying and looked at him as he was a zombie so i burned him with my candle on the face..he died and his son take my here..."

Lucy: "That was..interesting? killing people because of fantasying.." *Poker face*

Natsu: "HEY!" He was angry and embarrased at the same time.

Then the nurse called us for lunch.

Nurse: "Kids it's time for lunch let's go to the cafetaria."

We all walked out of the room following the nurse while Natsu was sleep walking.

Lucy: "How could you sleep like that?"

Natsu: "It's easy!"

Lucy: "How?"

Natsu: "Just looked up and close your eyes!"

Lucy followed Natsu sleep walking.

Gray: "They looked like a bunch of idiots!"

Erza: "Stop it Gray." she punches Gray's head again.

We arrived at the cafe and get some food.

Natsu: "SALADS?!"

Gray: "Eww...you can have them pyro.."

Natsu: "HELL NO!"

As Erza snatches they're pudding when they were brawling.

Lucy: ''I can see why you guys are a bunch of weird peoples.."

All of them: "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

And Lucy was holding back some tears.

Lucy: *She cried*

Then a girl with a white hair come and comforts Lucy.

?: "Don't worry they all are weird like you said they are." She hugged Lucy. "Especially the red haired girl, Erza."

Erza: "Why don't you just die? like i thought you were already died in my dreams."

And those 2 had a brawl.

Natsu: "Don't worry! i won't let those 2 monsters lay a finger on you!." he hugged Lucy.

Gray: "No fair! How could you the pyro hugged her!?"

Natsu sticked out his tongue. And Gray joined Natsu hugging Lucy.

Lucy: "I'm just gonna surrender." She put her face on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse walked in by holding some files.

Nurse: "Hey, you made some friends quick don't you?" The nurse smiled.

Lucy: "Help me?" Lucy looked to the nurse.

Natsu: "Go away Gray i'm here first!"

Gray: "No way!"

The 2 let go Lucy and had another brawl.

Erza: "There they go again..."

Lucy: "you're Erza right?"

Erza: ''Who told you that?"

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Erza: "Oh. So how did you ended up here?"

They talked about they're story.

Natsu: "Hmph...! He looked away from Gray.

Gray: "Tsk.." He begins to get angry.

And they both started to dig through their foods.

Nurse: "Natsu, Gray time for check up..."

Natsu & Gray: "Already!?" They both cried to the Nurse.

Lucy: "Where are they going?"

Erza: "Ahhh! it's me next with you..''

Lucy: "I'm scared.."

Erza: She chuckles a little bit. "Don't worry your "Knights" is gonna protect you." She giggled.

Lucy: "You're mean!" She said with a annoyed face.

A couple of screams was heard from the room Natsu and Gray gone to.

Lucy: "What's happened?"

Erza: "It's normal.''

They both got out of the room followed by the Nurse.

Nurse: ''Erza, Lucy c'mon follow me."

Lucy and Erza walked to the room Natsu and Gray was before. and when they walked out passing Natsu, He just glared in a worried face.

Natsu: "It'll be fine...i hope.."

We both was being sat downed on a bed.

Lucy: "What's gonna happen now?"

Erza: "N-nothing..The doctor is just gonna asked a couple of questions..That's all.."

The doctor walked in to the room while checking some files and asked a couple of question to Erza, and she suddenly started screaming like something was wrong..

Lucy: "Erza?" I asked to her with a shocked face.

Erza: "I-im s-sorry.." Tears started to drop from her face.

She started to slowly faints, and the doctor started to asked Lucy the same questions. As the doctor asked Lucy didn't feel anything wrong like the others. Like she was nothing inside not regretting what she did in the past to her parent and the maids in the mansion.

Lucy: "No..It's not my fault that my dad tried to sell me.."

The doctor was shocked of how Lucy being able to answer all of his question without having flashback, stuttering nor fainting.

Doctor: "Well you can go back to the cafe Miss. Lucy is it?"

Lucy: "ok.."

The nurse escorted Lucy and Erza back. when they walked in they were suprised that Lucy wasn't fainting like the girls usually do.

Natsu: "Hey you're fine?"

Lucy: "What do you mean?"

Gray: "Did you feel anything when the old geezer asked you some questions?"

Lucy: "No?"

Natsu: "That was AWESOME!"

Gray: "Agree that was awesome."

After a while of talking the children was being walked back to the playroom and played there for the rest of the day and was sended back to their rooms.

Gray: "Hey Cana! let's play something!"

Cana: "Sure! what do you want to play?"

Gray: "Hide and seek?"

Erza: "You must be dumb enough to asked to play hide and seek in this room.."

Natsu: "Tag?"

Cana: "Oh yeah! let's play tag it'll be fun!"

Erza: "ok then you're it Gray!"

Gray: "Why me?!"

Erza: "Disobey me and you get your head taken off." She said with a creepy tone and face.

They all ran all over the place in the room that Wendy the youngest girl was crying and started to throwing pillows all over the room. and the nurse came into the room and break everything off.

The others went asleep except for Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu: "Hey..Can you sleep?"

Lucy: "No."

Natsu: "Me neither.."

Lucy: ''Natsu, what are your worst fear?''

Natsu: "Blood.."

Lucy: "Me too.."

He slide down his bed and sat down on Lucy's bed.

Lucy: ''You're hot."

Natsu: "W-what?" He blushed a little bit.

Lucy: "N-not like that!" She raised her voice.

Gray: "GODDAMMIT CAN'T I SLEEP!?"

Gray sat up from his bed and Natsu with a speed of a ninja get back to his bed.

Natsu: ''Why are you so noisy Gray?" He makes a fake sleepy sound.

Lucy: "Yeah..you so noisy." She followed Natsu.

Gray: "Eh? Was that a dream?" He thought to himself for a while. "Probably it.." He get back to bed.

The 2 giggled of how Gray reacted.

Natsu: "Wanna do something funny?" He grinned with a couple of pens in his hand.

Lucy: "Muehehehhe" She laughed evilly and jumped right out bed to get her pen.

The begin to draw on Gray, Erza, Wendy and the others who was in the same room faces.

Lucy: *she chuckled*

Natsu: "This is my masterpiece." He pointed on Gray's face.

The nurses outside heard Natsu and Lucy's laughs and came in to check on them.

Nurse: "Why are you 2 still awake?"

The 3 got into an awkward silence.

Nurse: "Had you 2 draw on their faces?!"

Natsu and Lucy didn't speak a word.

Nurse: "C'mon get to bed ok?"

The 2 walked to their beds as the nurse closes the door annoyed.

Natsu: "That nurse is so dumb!"

Lucy: "Yea whatever..i'm getting sleepy anyway.."

Lucy fell to sleep while Natsu was looking at her.

Natsu: "That was quick?"

He fell to sleep too.

{In the Morning}

Lucy: "Ngrh.." She felt something poking her face and heared a couple of laughs.

Erza:" She's cute"

Mirajane: "Yea she is unlike you.." She mocked Erza.

Erza: "You wanna go at it!?"

Mirajane: "WHY NOT!?"

They 2 had a brawl and Natsu in an instant woke up and screamed at them.

Natsu: "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

The others was suprised by that get up and so does Lucy got into a shock and woke up.

Lucy: "Ahhh!"

She screamed looking at the other kids just staring at others started laughing really hard.

Cana: "Wow that's..." She laughed at her sentence.

Lucy: "Huh?" She caressed her own cheek and saw some ink. "EHH!?"

Gray: "Payback for what you did last night!"

Lucy: "B-but i didn't do anything.." she started to sob.

Gray:"Don't lie!" He screamed to Lucy.

Lucy: "B-but it was Natsu.." She faked her tears.

Erza: "Gray.."

Everyone looked at Gray feeling disappointed and guilty at the same time.

Mirajane: "Eh?! We're sorry we thought it was you since you were still awake when the others already sleep last night.."

They all apologizes to Lucy and looked at Natsu with a mad face.

Cana: "Get em'."

The kids started to draw on Natsu's face while Natsu had a face of like WTF.

Erza: "Let's get that ink of your face." Erza hold Lucy's hand and bringed her to the bathroom.

Lucy laughed when Erza locked the door behind them.

Erza: "Why are you laughing?"

Lucy: "N-nothing." She started to crack up.

After a couple of minute the ink went off and they got out of the bathroom and scanned the room for a little bit.

They looked at Natsu "beautiful face" and started to cracking up.

Natsu: "Lucy how could you back stabbed me!?"

Lucy: "No i didn't." She grinned trying to hold back her laughs. 'theses guys are a bunch of idiots' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Years had passed since i first met Natsu and the others now i'm 12 and our rooms was separated with the other kids now its just Me, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy in the same room.

Natsu: "No!"

Lucy and the others laughed as hard as they can looking at Natsu's defeat.

Natsu: "N-no fair! Gray cheated!"

Gray: "WHAT?! You're lying! i totally won that round!"

Erza knocked Natsu's head "Stop Lying."

The nurse walked in like always.

Nurse: "Hey c'mon time for checkup."

They looked at the nurse with a long face. "ugh..." they whined in laziness.

Lucy: "Hey! you okay?"

Natsu put a losing face. "I'm fine." he looked away from Lucy.

Lucy: "Don't worry! you win it next time!" She smiled while hitting Natsu's back making him cough a little.

Natsu: "You sure?" He looked at Lucy with a lousy face.

Lucy: "Yea!" She smiled at him and whispers to herself 'maybe..'.

The kids arrived infront of the therapy room and waited outside.

Nurse: "Hey c'mon Natsu, Gray." She smiled.

Natsu: "Well gotta go." He pointed into the room with his thumb and grinned at Lucy.

In the past 2 years almost all the kids had recovered while Natsu still has some problems that he hid in his head. After a couple of minutes the 2 got out of the room, Gray was totally fine while Natsu looked down.

Natsu: "H-hey i'm going to the bathroom ok?" He let out a little grin.

Lucy: "Y-yea sure.." She says with a worried tone and face.

Erza: "What gotten into him?" She asked to Lucy.

Gray: "Meh.. i don't really care." Putting his hand behind his neck lazily.

Wendy: "you're just cruel Gray- san!" She screamed.

Gray: "Really?" He looked at Wendy.

Wendy: "Y-e-." She stopped her sentence.

Everyone was looking towards the bathroom because they heared Natsu screamed.

Lucy: "N-natsu!?"

Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy ran to the bathroom to see him.

They saw Natsu in the corner of the room putting his hand on his ear, closing his eyes with some tears falling down from his cheek.

Lucy: "A-are you okay Natsu?" She looks worried and stuttered a little bit holding Natsu's hair.

Erza: "Hey what's wrong?!" She nudge Natsu.

Gray: "i'll call the nurse!"

Natsu: "D-don't Gray.."

Wendy: "Natsu-san?" She looks worried holding her teddy bear.

Gray: "C'mon! i'm calling the nurse right now!"

Natsu stand up and chase Gray while he was running to tell the nurse.

Natsu janked Gray's hair.

Gray: "HEY! LET GO OF ME PYRO!"

Natsu: "I say don't call the nurse." He looked serious with tears falling down on his cheek.

Lucy. Erza and Wendy ran out of the bathroom.

Erza: "Natsu stop it!"

Natsu looked at Erza with a creepy face.

Natsu: "Shut up." He says with a weird tone.

Wendy: "Natsu-san?"

Natsu: "Didn't i told you to shut up?" He looked at Wendy that was crying worried.

Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him.

Lucy: "Please..stop..get a hold of your self.." She said hugging Natsu while sobbing.

Natsu: "Let go-" He looked back at Lucy.

Lucy: "Please..." She burried her face on Natsu's back.

Gray got off of Natsu's grip and punch him in the face, angrily.

Gray: "Have you lost you mind pyro?"

Natsu hold his cheek that Gray just punched, he was crying.

Lucy: "N-natsu?" She let go of Natsu.

Natsu: "I-im.." He covered his face.

Erza: "Hey? are you back with us?"

Wendy: "Natsu-san?" She erased her tears of her face.

Natsu ran off to the playroom hiding himself behind one of the toys.

He wrapped himself with his hands crying.

"Natsu?!" The others called out to him.

After a few hours the nurses came looking for him.

Nurse: "Natsu? it's dinner do you want to eat?" She called out to him.

There was no reply and the nurse thought that Natsu wasn't there. The nurse left the room and Natsu started to stand up and walks to the cafe.

He opened the door and everyone was in silence looking at him.

Lucy: "H-hey you're back.."

Natsu get himself a tray of food and started to sit down and dig through his food and left.

Erza: "I go get him.." Erza started to standup.

Lucy:"No i'll go get him you just finish your food." She smiles to Erza and start walking to the room.

She opened the door and see Natsu cuddling himself in his bed. She walks toward Natsu's bed.

Lucy: "Hey Natsu, you're sleeping?"

Natsu: "Oh hey Lucy.." He answered with a tired tone.

Lucy sat down on his bed.

Lucy: "You know, you can talk to me if you want to.." She smiles at him.

The silence fall through.

Lucy: "I-i take that as a no..." She stand up from his bed.

Natsu: "Actually.. i don't mind.."

Lucy: "Tell me about it.." She sat down on his bed again.

Natsu: "My trauma didn't recovered yet..i still get some shock when we're doing the checkup..but i burried those feelings so i can get out of this place as fast as i can..but..that happened for some reason..''

She lays down on his bed and wrapping Natsu in her hand.

Lucy: "Don't worry! everything is gonna be okay.." She close her eyes.

Natsu: "I hope so.." He let out a little smile and closes his eyes slowly..

30 minutes later the other kids got back to their rooms.

Erza:"Why did Lucy hasn't got back yet?"

Wendy: "They're making kisses!" She smiled at Erza and Gray.

Gray: "Pfrt...Pyro head? kissing Lucy? dream on Wendy!" He laughed.

Erza: "She can dream Gray, and i think they're cute together.."

Gray: "Wow so you ship them? Jellal?" He mocked Erza.

Erza started to blush a little. "Hey! talk to your self Juvia!" She talks back.

The 2 started to blush while Wendy watchs them confused.

Wendy: "hehehehe! i ship myself with teddy!" she tightened her grip to her stuff bear.

Erza: "Awww.. that's cute!" She rubs Wendy's hair.

Gray: "Yea whatever.." He scanned the room and his jaws dropped when he sees Lucy And Natsu was sleeping together.

Erza: "What is it?" She looked towards where Gray was looking at and dropped her jaws too.

Wendy: "Hm?"she looked at Lucy and Natsu. "I'll go get the camera!" She ran to her drawers.

Erza: "We strucked gold." She grinned with her nose bleeding.

Gray: "Lucy why?" He dropped on his knees.

They took a couple of pictures and go to bed.

Natsu woked up because Lucy was turning all night.

Natsu: "hmm?" He rubs his eyes and looked back. "L-lucy?!" he got shocked.

Lucy: "Huh? what?" She woked up.

Natsu: "Were you sleeping with me?"

Lucy: "What are you-" She stopped.

Silence falls once again.

"GYAAA!" She kicked Natsu of the bed.

The others woked up and looked at Lucy.

Gray: "Heh?" He rubbed his eyes.

Erza: "What is it goddammit? the sun hasn't rised yet!"

Wendy: "zzzz..zzzZzzZZZ.."

Gray: "Atleast She's till asleep.."

Lucy looked at Natsu terrified.

Natsu: "Wat?" *poker face*

Lucy calmed down a little bit. She was blushing uncontrollably.

Natsu: "outta my way i'm getting back to bed.." He pushed Lucy of his bed and get back to sleep.

Lucy: "Y-yea i'm getting back to bed too.." She walked to her bed, shaking.

Gray: "Okay." He got back to sleep.

Erza: "Next time please scream in your dream." She lay off.

'Why was i sleeping with him!?' Lucy thought to herself under the blanket. flashbacks was getting to her and realized what she's done. 'oh right i was the one who hugged him' she stopped blushing. 'but still i was sleeping with him!' She blushed again.

4 years later!

~~~~~~~~ (sowwy for the time skip ^^ i got no idea anymore =3 gomene~~

Erza was 18, Gray and Natsu was 17 and i was 16!

Lucy: "Hey Natsu!" She hit his head. "Hey Natsu! wake up!" She got annoyed. "Erza! Natsu isn't waking up!"

Erza: "Really? Let me wake him up then!"

Natsu: "NO NEED ERZA I'M AWAKE! AAHAHA I WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT!"

Lucy: she giggles. "Of course you were awake! you were snoring!" Sarcasm much Luce?.

The nurse walked in as usually calling for checkup.

Nurse: "Hey aren't you excited?" She smiles.

Gray: "We're not little kids anymore old geezer!" he got annoyed.

Wendy: "Well i am!"

Erza: "Shut it Gray." Erza walked out of the bathroom.

The checkup went smoothly except for Natsu.

a couple of hours later the doctor called Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy to his office.

Doctor: "Here." He gave them letters except for Natsu.

They opened it.

Lucy: "Transferred?!"

Doctor: "Well you kids had recovered these past 6 years so you're free to go but Natsu here..He gotta saty behind for a couple of months..."

Natsu and the others can't believe what they hear.

Lucy: "But her recovered!"

Gray: "He did!"

Doctor: "Yes he did recovered but he sometimes got flashbacks even though he didn't faint etc. but we just wanted to make sure that he recovers totally."

Wendy: "So Natsu-san can't go with us?" She looks worried as always.

Natsu froze in place can't believe what he heared.

Lucy:"you're lying right!"

Doctor: "Erza, i know you understands right? please tell them.."

Erza: "No..You're lying right? he's fine! he didn't faint or screams like he used to before..he recovered.." She hits the table.

The doctor got impatient.

Doctor: "LISTEN HERE! I'M THE DOCTOR HERE AND I'M IN CHARGE OF YOU ALL WHEN I SAY HE'S STAYING BACK HE IS! DO YOU UNDERSTANDS INSOLENT BRATS!?" He raised his tone.

Gray janked the doctors clothes.

Gray: "Listen here old geezer if you don't let him go i'll snap your neck." he put up a serious face.

Lucy hugged Natsu, they were crying of unbelieve while Gray and Erza was convincing the Doctor.

Wendy: "Don't worry Natsu-san we're gonna get out of this place together!"

Gray get himself a scalpel and put it infront of the doctor's neck.

Gray: " .out."

Doctor: "Okay, okay let's talk this out! no need for violent!"

Gray: "Enough of your blabbing just sign his paper!"

Doctor: "Okay,okay.." He starts signing the permission paper. "I signed it! now let me go Gray!"

Gray: "One more thing old geezer, if you told anyone about this i'll hunt you down wherever you are.'' He lets go of the doctor and gave Natsu his permission paper and got out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray: "C'mon guys let's pack up.." He call out the others.

Lucy: "C'mon Natsu.."

They got out as the doctor was in complete shock.

Nurse: "Oh you're done! Let me see the permission letter.." She put her hand out.

They give the letter to get stamped by the nurse and continue packing up they're stuff.

Lucy: "Hey you okay?"

Natsu: "i-i'm fine i guess.."

Wendy: "Gray-san was so cool! he was like i'm gonna cut you to pieces if you don't let Natsu san out!" She jumped up and down infront of Gray trying to get his attention.

Gray: "Can you stop that Wendy?" He got annoyed.

Erza: "Gray!"

They've done packing and got out for lunch.

Cana: "you guys are lucky to get out first..i got 3 more months here." She smiled.

Juvia: "Gray-sama! why are you leaving Juvia!"

Mirajane: "looking forward to fight you Erza! in one week from now i'm gonna beat the crap out of your poor ass!"

Erza: "Don't get too cocky cause you'll end up losing like last time.."

Mirajane: "Oh yeah?"

Natsu: "Stop it you nitwits!"

Mirajane & Erza: "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

The others gave us our goodbyes and we were on our way to the orphanage.

Lucy: "i can't believe were out off that stinky place! right Natsu?"

Natsu was like a sick dog on the ground having motion sickness.

Gray: "Serve him right.."


	5. Chapter 5

The car stopped and they grab their bags out of the car and a sweet girl as the same age like Lucy came out of the house.

?: "Hey! you are the kids from the asylum right?" She smiles.

Erza: "Yes we are.." She answered.

?: "Oh great! my name is Lisanna!" She introduce herself and looked at Natsu.

Natsu: "W-what are you looking at?" He got confused.

Lisanna: "Natsu?" She can't believe who she sees and walked towards him. "It's me Lisanna!"

Natsu: "Oh hey Lisanna!" He grinned and pulled his bag towards the others.

Lucy: "Uh..you know her?" She looked at Natsu.

Natsu: "Yea! she's my old friend!" He grinned.

Gray: "Well you're talking to her like you don't know her.." He opened the door.

Erza: "Have some manners." She hit Natsu's back.

Lucy: "Yeah!" She hit Natsu's back too.

Wendy: "Can i join?!" She jumped up and down then give Natsu a big smack on his head.

Natsu: "That hurts Wendy!" He coughed a little.

Lisanna looked at Natsu and the others then let out a little giggle. Everyone is looking at her a little bit confused of why she was giggling.

Lisanna: "anyways! let's go in! i'll show you your rooms!" She smiled and ran to the door.

Erza: "Do you think Jellal will be here?"

Wendy: "You like him right Erza san?"

Erza blushed a little. "N-no i don't!".

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy: "It's obvious Erza." They put up an obvious face.

Lisanna: "It's sad you guys only living here for more 2 years!" She stopped, Well this is Natsu and Gray's room". She opened the door.

They scanned the room.

Gray: "Hey pyro wanna get some boxes?"

Natsu: "yeah sure it's better than sleeping in this place anyway.."

Erza put her hand on her mouth restraining from puking.

Lucy: "Huh? what is it?" She looked at the room. "Where's the bathroom?" She put her hand on her mouth too.

Lisanna: "It's there.." She points out to the bathroom and looked back at the room kinda confused and took a peek at the room. "Uh..i think this is not your room.." She check a little paper on her pocket. "Yep..wrong number.." She begins to start walking again.

Lucy: "Natsu that's not your room..." She called out to the 2.

Natsu: "Really?"

Erza nodded.

Gray: "oh great!" He and Natsu followed.

Lisanna: "Here it is!" She opened the door.

They looked suprised. there was a library like room with a girl inside it reading a book. She looks embarassed. "G-get out!" She screamed and close the door while blushing.

Lucy: "Who's that?''

Lisanna: "That's Levy..She's kind of a bookworm.."

Natsu: "I can see that clearly.."

Lisanna: "Ok i'm so sure that this is it.." She opened the door once again. and looked at a sonic haired like boy. "G-gajeel!? THIS IS NOT YOUR ROOM!"

Gajeel: "Why do i care this is my favorite hangout spot." He looked at the others. "Oh hey some new bastards here."

Natsu: "What did you called us?!" He challenged Gajeel.

Gajeel: ''What? you want a fight Pinky?"

Natsu: "Oh yeah i do!"

Erza stepped in a stop those 2.

Erza: "If you don't stop i'm gonna break you neck."

Gajeel tried to land a punch on Erza but Erza grabbed his wrist.

Erza: "Is this a challenge?"

Lucy: "Calm down Natsu!"

Natsu mumbling about Gajeel 'im gonna beat that hedgehog'.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked back at Natsu.

Gajeel: "I hear you loud and clear there pinky.." He had a annoyed face.

Natsu: "What? you wanna fight?!" He walked up to Gajeel.

Gajeel: "Let's fight then!" He challenged him.

Natsu: "Sure! i was sick of your ugly face anyway!" He clench his fingers.

The 2 walked out off the house and started fighting.

Lucy: "Are you gonna stop those 2?" She points out to them with her thumb.

Erza: "They won't gonna listen to me anyway.." She's Lazy.

Gray: "This is our room right?" He came in.

Lisanna: "Yep! This is yours and Natsu's! She said cheerfully.

Gray: "Of all people it gotta be the pyro.." He began unpacking.

Lisanna: "Oh yeah! follow me you 2!" She started walking again.

Levy: "Hey Lisanna! You 2 must be the new kids right? I'm Levy!" She introduces herself.

Lucy: She gave out a smile. "I'm Lucy, Nice to meet you." She shake hands.

Erza: "I'm Erza." She smiled while crossing her hands.

Lisanna: "Here is your room Lucy!" She opened the door.

Lucy: "This is a nice room! Who's my roommate?" She asked.

Lisanna: "uh...Only the boys got roommates because there are a lot of more boys than girls here.."

Lucy: "Oh! Okay then i'm just gonna start unpacking." She began unpacking her bag.

Levy came in.

Levy: "Umm..Hey have you seen Gajeel?" She asked.

Lucy: "The guy with the black hair?" She asked back.

Levy: "Yep! That's him."

Lucy: "Oh..He's fighting with Natsu the cherry blossomed boy over there.." She points outside through the window.

Levy: "I'm gonna go and stop them.." She walked out of the room.

'oh this is gonna be fun..' Lucy thought to herself.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed outside, "WHAT!?" He stopped, "HELP ME ORGANIZE MY BOOKS PLEASE!"

Natsu hit Gajeel on his stomach. and he fell on the ground.

Natsu: "Ha!" He walked off in victory.

Gajeel: "What do you want? He stand up.

Levy: "Books." She begin to walk in the house.

Gajeel: "Bastard." He starts to walk in too.

Lucy is already done with unpacking and lay on the bed.

Lucy: "I guess i'll go out to the park then." She rose up from the bed.

Natsu: "Hey! where ya' going?"

Lucy: "To the park? i'm bored.."

Natsu: "Can i join you?" He grinned.

Lucy: "Yea sure..why not?"

They got outside.

Wendy: "Hey! this is mine!"

Romeo: "Well i found it first!"

They fought over Wendy's stuffed bear.

Wendy: "But my onii-chan gave it to me!" She started to sob covering her eyes with her hand.

(BTW Erza isn't her sister only just because she was close to Wendy she called her onii-chan)

Natsu janked Romeo's clothe on the back and rise him to the air.

Romeo: "Hey! Put me down!" He struggled.

Natsu: "Why don't you just gave it back to her?" He grinned.

Romeo: "NO WAY! i found it over there!" He points out.

Natsu: "But that's her okay?"

Romeo: "Shut up! it's not like you know her!"

Natsu: "She's one of us." He lower down his voice.

Romeo: "oh.." He dropped the stuffed bear.

Natsu put him down as Wendy ran over to her stuffed bear.

Wendy: "Arigatou Natsu-san!" She smiled while cuddling her stuffed bear.

Natsu: "No probs Wendy!" He gave her a high five.

Wendy walked over to Romeo and stick out her tounge. "Bweee!" She ran off.

Romeo: "HEY!" He started to chase Wendy.

Lucy: "Let's just pretend we didn't see anything." She pushed Natsu.

They started walking to the park.

Natsu: "This is nice.."

Lucy: "Yeah..6 years in the asylum is boring.."

Natsu: "Oh really? You were laughing almost everyday though."

Lucy: "It's natural that i laughed!"

Natsu: "Well Laxus never laughed.."

Lucy: "He did!" She got close to Natsu's face.

Natsu: He didn't." He closing his face to Lucy.

Some little kids was giggling about. "You 2 should kiss!" They continued giggling.

Natsu & Lucy: "HEY!"

They all ran away.


End file.
